


the evil within that demon-like man

by orphan_account



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Fighting, Grinding/dry humping, Ill try to make it longer, Kissing, M/M, Maybe sex? ;), Ruviks a douche., Updates will occur soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I honestly don't know where I'm going with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. I'm not sure how I'm gonna start or end this story, haven't gotten far with my last attempts though that was many years ago. Not well put out for English but imma do my best, mom! Alright, jokes aside i needed something to write and I'm a fan of The Evil Within and I do like the Leslie/Ruvik stories on here and it's the only idea I have that I might can do.. Asides from Death Note stories and maybe- MAYBE Halloween or Friday the 13th stuff. Listen I don't know! I'll attempt to make it long enough. I hope at least a few people see it and get some feedback, perhaps some criticism and stuff if I do I might, y'know make a story longer than two chapters. With that being said, I hope you enjoy my story. Also-- I'm on a tablet/iPad thing so I know for a fact it'll be shorter than most but I hope you're okay with that! Who...evers r-reading.. ^.^"

Is this where I start? Ok... Lemme set the stage..

The dark, cold forest is where he'd just ran off to after being spotted by an infected -like zombie thing. Or as you'd call it, The Haunted. His energy draining quickly. As he was running from the so call "The Haunted" They wsere shooting their gun at the albino like man. The more he screamed the more unlucky he got. as he'd almost tripped twice over his own feet. Tears running down his face as he screamed for help over and over, his energy decreasing. Until he finally... Tripped and tumbled over multiple times getting cuts,bruises and if that wasn't worse he hurt his leg by pulling it the wrong way while tumbling not to mention he had a cramp from running, holy hell. He layed there for a few seconds trying to gain his mind back but as soon as he did the very well damn infected-like zombie thing had caught up and had its get well damn gun pointed directly at the albino man such as Leslie. The boy quickly tried to get up but as soon as he did he was grabbed by... Hands? What? Before he could process what was even happening he was dragged down through the ground by the hands leaving the zombie demon or whatever shooting at the ground, wasting another bullet.

 

The boy was pulled to a pitch black room. Whimpering and calling out for help quietly and desperately. Out of nowhere, single lights lit down in the other half of the hall only to be followed by other lights to be lit down following a path towards leslie. The whimpering stopped as he watched the lights. It revealed a nice hallway. Pictures hanged up, a nice long red rug that lays across the hall. Light brown walls. The boy felt very much safer until a dark shadow began to form at the end of the hallway followed by red and white fog at his feet only to reveal the thing Leslie had been trying to avoid the entire time along with the numerous monsters. A frowning sassy-walking, Ruvik. Well shit. Ruvik walked through the fog towards leslie the heel of his foot hitting the rug making a thud, teleporting closer after a few steps. Alright, panic mode activate. The room changes into a mix of light and dark blue with blackness in every corner. Leslie turned his back and got up quickly, attempted to run but all he did was limp and eventually fall. The whimpers were back as well as the calls for help. Thus begin the poor being crawling and dragging himself. Doing his best, his strength draining. Doing his best to get away to be safe! Wanting nothing to do with this anymore! it seemed like forever but the whimpering grew quiet and the calls for help coming to a halt. Leslie came to a stop to breathe when he couldn't hear Ruvik feet hitting the carpet looking back, Ruvik was no where to be seen. As he turned around his breath stopped, it seemed like everything stopped. He was greeted with Ruvik's dark figure right. In front. Of him. Without warning or any time to let Leslie make another response Ruvik grabbed Leslie's hair and slammed his head in the wall next to them. Grabbing his throat, Ruvik pulled Leslie up forcing him to almost stand. A dumb dizzy and confused look was planted on Leslie's face. Ruvik smirked as he watched the boy gather his shit and give him the most terrified look he'd ever seen. Leslie was grabbing Ruvik's arms and trying to pull away, screaming, pleading and crying. Using all his strength to kick with one leg. Sinking his nails into Ruvik's arms. Ruvik slammed up against Leslie's body into the wall, causing air from his lungs to come out roughly and a small moan. Ruvik however was having fun. Leslie's face red from crying, his messy hair, the scent of his odor from being sweaty, his ear up close to Leslie's mouth listening to him breathe heavily until he moved his head up to admire the view. That WAS until the so called "view" gather back the surgery and began screaming loud enough to break glass. Ruvik frowned and placed his hands on Leslie's throat. Only managing to get small moans out. Trying to pry his fingers off his neck. Earning a smirk from Ruvik. He leaned his mouth to Leslie's ear believing that crying would making Ruvik would feel some kind of sympathy or guilt and oh was he way off. "You are mine. I get to do what I please to you, Leslie Withers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried harder to make it longer and or better dunno if there's a difference.. But I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it.

Leslie's eyes began to fall, his body growing limp. Ruvik's stare was cutting into him until finally.. Gunshots. Leslie jerked his eyes opened completely confused and looking around. He'd waken up where he'd been running from The Haunted. No injuries what so ever. He stood up, his head spinning. "Goddamn it! Out of ammo?" 

 

Leslie gasped, he'd recognize that voice. "S-sebastian!" He called out. He began walking , his eyes shooting everywhere. He walked into a small village area, walking around he spotted Sebastian dealing with two Hauntings, one of which with a gun. Leslie quickly hit behind a house, the feeling of anxiety rising and coming at him full speed. He felt helpless as he heard Sebastian struggling. His eyes glanced all over.Searching for anything. Anything! At last! There was a bottle hidden in the tall grass. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it as far as he could away from the Sebastian. Flinching when he heard it shatter. Getting low, hiding in the tall grass. He his as he watched the one with the gun check it out. He began to search for anything else to cause a distraction.

 

\-------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- -------------

 

Sebastian jumped back at the Haunted's attempted to grab him. As the Haunted walked forward he kept walking backwards, both keeping an eye on each other. This kept on until Sebastian backed up on a wall. 

 

Glancing around himself in the little amount he had he'd found an axe lodged into the side of the house. Quickly grabbing it and pulling as hard as he could, he yanked it out. the Haunted right beside him reaching for him. He sliced the neck of the Haunted. Waiting for it to collapse and once it did he slid down. leaning against the wall panting and running his temples.

\-------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- -------------

As much as he searched, Leslie couldn't find a single damn thing. Looking back on Sebastian, his heart dropped. Seeing him on the ground with his eyes closed. "sebastian!!" Leslie stood up running towards him. Sebastian's eyes jerking open. "Leslie?" Leslie dropped to his knees and hugged Sebastian,crying and thanking whatever God kept him alive. "Leslie, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Not earning any other response but crying. Wrapping an arm around Leslie he stood up. "Alright, we need to get out of here before any more of them show up.."  
Well I'll be damned if "Them" didn't show up coming around the corner.

 

"Shit!" Sebastian said under his breath. Sebastian began to run towards a building with Leslie wrapped under his arm. "Sebastian." Was all he could spit out. Sebastian led them into a bedroom. "Leslie, I need you to look at me and listen." Sebastian whispered. A nod is all he got in return. "hide under the bed until I get back.Under no circumstances do you come out." He ordered. Leslie was quick to obey. He watched Sebastian's shoes leaving and closing the door.

Minutes pass.. It felt like hours. Leslie did his best to remain quiet, his eyes closed, tightly covering his mouth and breathing quietly and smoothly. BANG! His eyes jerk open. Leslie can feel tears forming in his eyes. Backing up closer to the wall. His breath becoming noticeable as it was rough. He couldn't hold it anymore. Leslie busted out crying, moaning and groaning out Sebastian's name. His face a hot mess.

 

\-------------------------- ----------WHAT WENT ON-------- --------------------- -------

 

After Sebastian left Leslie in the bedroom the Haunted spotted him immediately.  
He led the Haunted upstairs, away from the room Leslie was in.

Once upstairs, he used everything could as a weapon against the Haunted, but when he did they either dodged or blocked it...Not doing any effect. The Haunted move faster and faster towards Sebastian. This was either gonna go two ways. One. Sebastian gets shot. Two. He actually puts up a fight. It was sure as he'll gonna be the second way! Sebastian tackled the Haunted which punched him, grabbing both of the Hauntings wrists, he knees them in the gut. Watching as it aches up, Sebastian grabs the gun and quickly fired it at the Haunted. 

 

\-------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- -------------

Leslie's cries were loud enough to hear through the door. His whole mind, his whole body felt numb and helpless. Feeling as if he's had no chance for survival (not that he had much to be begin with) Not caring anymore that the door had begun opening. The only thing on his mind was Sebastian's death. At least- that was until sound of "Hey Leslie." Entered the room cutting through Leslie's cries. As soon as the cries stopped and a gasp filled their place, Sebastian chuckled . "I'm alright, Leslie. ^.^" Leslie quickly crawled out of the small space under the bed and locked his arms around Sebastian's neck and began bawling his eyes out, continuing to moan out Sebastian's name. Catching Sebastian off guard."Its okay, let's get out of hell hole of a place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been walking for an entire day, not really knowing what they're searching for. Sebastian chucked himself down, leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes. Leslie stood there, watching Sebastian's chest as it rose and fell. Sebastian opened his eyes. "Come on, sit down and rest." Leslie nodded. He sat down obediently. ' This kid will do whatever I tell him to' Sebastian noted. They sat down for a few minutes. After resting, they began moving.

 

Keeping his head down, "Where are we going?" Leslie asked quietly.. "We're going to find a place with an actual damn roof." Sebastian said rudely. Irritated by the heat. Leslie stayed quiet afterwards and watched the animals they came across. FINNA-FUCKINGLY! They came across a deserted village. Neither of them gave a shit about what house it was as they approached the door of one house, the smell of rotting flesh slapped them both in the face. "Other house?" Leslie asked with his hand covering his nose. Sebastian began to walk away from the house. Leslie took that as a yes. 

Sebastian threw himself on the couch, sighing in exhaustion. Leslie looked around. He first went in the kitchen. The lights didn't work, the only light was from outside and Sebastian's latern. He went on his way up stairs, you could see some kind of design or picture on the wall even from the stairs. This sparked Leslie's curiosities more. Walking up the rest of the stairs into the first bedroom, nothing out of the ordinary except for a HUGE FUCKING PENTAGRAM IN THE CENTER OF THE WALL. Leslie blinked. The oh so familiar unsettling feeling growing in him. He decided not to search the rest of the house. He wanted to tell Sebastian to find a new house to stay in but Sebastian was already in an obvious bad mood. Not having ammo, the heat, the smells, the cuts, the bruises, blah blah blah, etc ect. Besides, they'd already moved from one house already and Sebastian already looked passed out. Leslie sat next to Sebastian's feet, leaning on the armrest he closed his eyes. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leslie opened his eyes. He felt sore from the awkward position he slept in. The heat wasn't as bad but very noticeable. It was beginning to light up outside. The lantern was giving off enough light. Leslie would always feel safe with Sebastian but it's different now. Sebastian was asleep. Now, Leslie wouldn't be telling the truth of he said he wasn't scared as hell. "S- Sebastian." Leslie called out. Nothing. "Sebastian?" Leslie nudged his leg. Nothing. Before Leslie could try again there was a noise upstairs. Leslie froze and turned his gaze to the stairs. A HUGE FUCKING SHADOW stood next to the stairs, staring back at Leslie. OH SHIT- "Sebastian! Sebastian! Leslie banged his fists in Sebastian's chest while calling his name over and over. Finally, sleeping beauty woke up. "Leslie.. what's going on?!" Sebastian asked, half awake, half asleep. " There's someone here! " Leslie said gripping a hold of Sebastian's chest and buried his face in it. Standing up and telling Leslie to stay put, Sebastian searched the house. Nothing. Walking back down from upstairs, Sebastian put his hand on Leslie's back. "Leslie, there's nothing here. Come on, let's get out of here." " B-but.. th-the thing.. " Leslie said quietly. shivering as he watched Sebastian gather his things. "You were seeing things." Sebastian said, walking pass him. Turning towards the stairs and glancing up at the first bedroom, there was no sign of any pentagram.. "Leslie!" Sebastian called out, knocking Leslie back into reality, he caught up with Sebastian. The house was left quiet, that was until a chuckle filled the room as it watched the two to on their way. Falling deeper and deeper into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I might get a laptop for my birthday, cool. Ok then maybe it'll help me make longer chapters. Feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I looked back on my other chapters and saw the many errors I made. I'd like to put more detail in chapters now, make them longer and instead of rushing to get finished in one sitting I'll do multiple paragraphs, rest, paragraphs and finally post it.

Sebastian sighed, sweat dripping from his nose and chin. "S-sebastian, can we please rest..?" Leslie asked, panting. "Yeah.." Sebastian answers. With that Leslie collapsed to the ground under the shade, Breathing heavily. Sebastian joined him, sitting across from him. Leslie sat up. Ever since the heat attacked them both and Sebastian lost all ammo nothing has been going well. Almost out of water, they'll be forced to drink the old wine out of the dusty bottles they find in the houses they come across. Leslie made a high pitched whimper. "I know, Leslie. It's boiling out here." Sebastian said. Silence. "Hey, it's gotta rain sometime, right?" Sebastian smiled, in attempt to make Leslie feel somewhat better. Leslie looked up at sebastian, then looked back down. Silence. Leslie continued to breath heavily, he looked miserable.  
"Hey... Leslie, why don't you roll up your sleeves?" Sebastian asked. Scooting towards and in front of Leslie, Sebastian began to take Leslie's sleeve and roll it up, the same with the other one. Leslie watched. Looking up at sebastian he smiled and said "Thank you." Quietly. He'd remember being told to always thank people. Sebastian smiled " No problem. " He scooted back to his old spot next to his lantern he sat down. Suddenly, the heat didn't both them as much.

It didn't do much, but it made a difference. Having his sleeves rolled up. It made Leslie feel a little better about the heat. They'd had some small conversations. Some personal, some random. Sebastian had attempted a few times to have an actual long one with him, but as sad as it is, he didn't succeed. It's not as if Leslie wasn't interested, he was but.. That man, they all called him Ruvik, he was always on his mind. That stare, the look in his eyes, everything. The fact that whatever he did, he couldn't stop him. It stung, it hurt. It's in mans nature to be strong, to be dominant... Like Sebastian. Leslie glanced up at Sebastian's arms, observing the muscle. Leslie, he was different. It bothered him. His skin didn't look at all like Sebastian's.. He wasn't tan.. Hell, Sebastian got even Tanner being out in the sun. Leslie just grew a faded blush look on his face, that was it.  
Sebastian thought he just got done with crying the first time he saw it, that is.  


The sun was setting.

 

Leslie just sat there, emotionless. Staring at the ground. Repeating those words.."You are mine. I get to do what I please to you, Leslie Withers." His eyes burned, he tried to do the "manly" thing and hold in the tears. It hurt, his throat was getting sore, he swallowed down every cry, breathing slowly. His eyes widening. He glanced up at sebastian, he hadn't noticed him at all, he just continued to glance around, everywhere but leslie. He didn't know why but this just broke it, Leslie began to sniffle. His eyes watering up, trying to hold back the tears from falling. It was hurting Like hell, his throat hurt. He couldn't do it.. Tears were falling heavily. He tried to hide it with his hands, crying into them. He felt so weak. He hated himself, he hates the way he looked, how he acted, how he spoke and his strength. Hell, even a girl could take him down. Sebastian noticed soon enough. Scooting in front of Leslie, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Leslie! What is it?" He asked. Leslie kept his mouth shut, his teeth locked together, clenching his jaw. It was stupid, Leslie thought. He knew Sebastian believed that he was weak. Sebastian gently grabbed Leslie's hands and moved them away from his face. "Leslie..." Sebastian said, his face full of worry. Leslie shut his eyes and tilted his head down, hair covering his face. "Leslie, tell me What's wrong!" Sebastian begged. Moving closer to where their bodies met. " S-Sebastian...! " Leslie whined/ moaned out. Sniffling and whimpering. Sebastian holding him made it worse. He tilted his head back, his Adam's apple pointing outward. Tears rolling off to the sides, to his chin, down his shirt. Moaning out cries. "Leslie.. Leslie! Look at me." The moaning grew quiet, it was still there but it was quieter. Leslie moved his head down to face Sebastian. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Leslie didn't want to tell him anything. "I-I want to go home.." Leslie lied. It felt horrible, lying to someone he depended on. He looked down in shame, waiting for a response. "I know how that feels." Sebastian said, tilting his head down. " Don't worry, we'll all go home.. You'll be safe again. 

Sebastian ran his fingers through Leslie's hair. It was greasy, but who was he to judge? His was just the same. Sebastian tugged his hair to where his head moved back and Sebastian could get a full look of Leslie's face. Running that same hand toward the side of Leslie's face to his chin. Sebastian moved closer, their bodies were already touching but Sebastian kept on. Leslie moved back, Sebastian continued to push against him until Leslie was stopped by hitting his back on a tree. Leslie put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, attempting to push him away, but as expected, Sebastian was much stronger and continued to get closer, pulling Leslie's legs around him and having their crotches push together. Leslie's eyes widen, his back arched up at this feeling. Leslie was still trying to push Sebastian back. Whimpering under his body, Leslie was panting softly, the heat and his arms were getting tired from trying to hold Sebastian back. 

Sebastian leaned in, resting his forehead on Leslie's. They both felt the heat radiating off of them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Leslie and explored his back, having his right hand stay on his shirt along with his left under the shirt. Sebastian rubbed and scratched Leslie's back softly. Leaving Leslie relaxed. Breathing into one another's mouths. Sebastian leaned closer towards Leslie's lips. Leslie turned his head. "Seba-sebastian.." Leslie breathed out. It sounded like a plead. Sebastian leaned more closely. Leslie closed his eyes tightly. He waited, waited for something to happen. But, nothing did happen. Leslie slowly opened his eyes. Sebastian just stared. He stared with little emotion, there was a hint of sadness. He stopped rubbing Leslie's back. It felt like hours. They stared at one another. The wind blew gently, freeing them both from the hot hell they were in for a few seconds. Sebastian stood up, he kept the same emotion. Leslie watched. "I'll be back in a few minutes, stay here." Sebastian said. Leslie nodded his head. ' Did I do something wrong..?' They both thought. Sure, Leslie didn't want that to happen, Sebastian had a wife.. He'd talk about her sometimes. What if they had sex? The thought made Leslie cringe. Would he be able to stop him? Probably not. If anything, it would make Leslie feel bad about himself. Being the bottom met you "aren't strong" or "man enough". As stupid as it sounded. 

Leslie sighed, pulling the back of his shirt back down from where Sebastian lifted it up by rubbing it. He closed his eyes, not thinking of a thing, he just listened to the wind. Sebastian came back and acted as if no odd ass shit just occurred! "Leslie, let's get a move on." Sebastian said, picking up his lantern. It was quiet now, neither of them spoke a word. It felt awkward. 

It was night, they'd came across a graveyard. As if Leslie wasn't on edge enough. Leslie stood still as Sebastian looked at the graves. Glancing around, mostly at the house across from them. That shit sparked an interest in Leslie, oh shit. "Sebastian, I'm going over there." Leslie said, pointing to the house. Sebastian glanced up from a grave he was reading. "Wait, Leslie." Sebastian said, going back to the graves. Leslie squinted his eyes, giving an ' Are you serious?!' Look at Sebastian and his damn graves. "Why?" Leslie asked. It was like a kid begging to go somewhere when their parents were busy. Sebastian sighed harshly, obviously irritated. "It might be dangerous, just wait for me." Sebastian answered. Leslie looked down, he looked pitiful. 

Leslie sat down, stating at the house. He mumbled words under his breath. After reading some names and notes people left for their deceased loved ones, Sebastian turned around. "Alright le-" "the hell?!" Sebastian said. Leslie was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please?
> 
> I plan to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
